My Favorite Vampire
by Hwan Mi Sun
Summary: Sungmin pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun selama 3 tahun. tanpa mengetahui kalau kyuhyun seorang Vampire. bgmana sikap sungmin saat mengetahui hal sebenarnya? KYUMIN . BOY X BOY.. Review Please :


Title: My Favorite Vampire

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Genre : Romance , YAOI

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Walaupun Tokoh bukan milik saya , TAPI cerita ini milik saya ASLI . [terinspirasi dari Komik "Kiss Vampire"]

WARNING : TYPOS , GJ , EYKD [Ejaan Yang Kurang Disempurnakan] , BL , BOY X BOY .

At Least RnR PLEASE …

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: My Favorite Vampire :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: © Lee Tae Ri :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Seorang namja, keluar dari bandara incheon. Matanya tertutup oleh kacamata hitamnya, rambutnya pendek berwarna hitam, kulitnya putih dan terlihat mulus . mengenakan baju hitam dengan rompi lengan pendek berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan skinny jeans berwarna biru. Dia terlihat tampan sekaligus cantik.

Sungmin POV

Bandara Incheon benar-benar sibuk hari ini . aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam sebuah taksi. Sesaat kemudian taksi yang aku tumpangi mulai melaju meninggalkan bandara dan memasukki jalan raya kota Seoul. Hah, aku merindukan saat-saat aku mengendarai mobilku melewati daerah – daerah disekitar sini .

..::oOo::..

Aku menatap, Sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion dihadapanku . entah, kenapa aku ingin sekali mengunjung rumah ini sebelum aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku . aku membuka gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam dan mulai melangkah masuk

Teringat masa lalu ….

"Ayo, sungmin kita main di tempat lain" ajak salah seorang temanku . aku menatap kebelakang dan melihat punggung seorang anak yang lebih muda dariku sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon sambil menulis sesuatu diatas tanah "Kenapa dia?" tanyaku pada temanku ."Biarkan saja, dia itu aneh.. dia hanya bermain di tempat gelap"

"Jinjja?" dan temanku hanya mengangguk. Aku berbalik dan berlari kearah anak itu, mengabaikan teriakan temanku yang memangglku untuk kembali .

..::oOo::..

"Annyeong" sapaku . dia mengangkat kepalanya menatapku "Nugunde.." .

"Jae ireumun sungmin imnida"

"Wae odisso? (kenapa kau disini)"

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu"

"Chinguya?"

"Ne…"

"Anii, aku ini aneh. Kau tidak pantas berteman denganku"

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya aku ingin berteman denganmu"

"Terserah kau"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku senang "Eumm.. kalau begitum mulai sekarang kau adalah temanku. Dan aku adalah temanmu"

..::oOo::..

Aku mencapai pintu depan rumah ini. KREK ! benar, tidak terkunci .

Aku melangkah perlahan masuk, Gelap . "Kyuhyun-ah Na Wasseo [aku datang]" ucapku . tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya disini . "Kyuhyun-ah no waba (keluarlah)" aku memantapkan langkahku menaiki tangga rumah ini . Dulu, kami sering bermain petak umpet hampir setiap hari. Pastinya, sebelum aku pergi dari Korea. Apa dia marah karena aku tidak berapamitan?

Aku sampai di lantai 2 . berjalan menelusuri koridor "Kyuhyun-ah eodigayo?" aku memanggilnya mengecek satu persatu ruangan di lantai 2 . tapi, nihil aku tidak menemukan sosoknya. Apa dia benar-benar pergi?

Aku menutup pintu sebuah ruangan, saat aku menengok ke samping aku melihat ada sebuah ruangan yang terbuka. Aku melangkah dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Aku tersenyum mengingat ruangan ini 'kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?' batinku .

Aku berjalan kearah sebuah peti, tempat favorite kyuhyun untuk bersembunyi saat kami bermain petak umpet . "Apa kau disini kyuhyun?" aku membuka peti dan benar seorang namja berambut ikal berwarna merah keluar "Sungmin?" tanyanya . aku mengangguk "wasseo (kau datang)" aku mengangguk lagi . "Mia hmpp…" aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel dibibirku . Kyuhyun menciumku? Aku memejamkan mataku .

Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawahku dan aku menghisap bibir atasnya . mulanya, hanya ciuman biasa namun Kyuhyun menggigit bibirku sehingga aku menjerit. dia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku dan mulai mengajak lidahku untuk bermain bersamanya. Entah dorongan dari mana aku membalas ciumannya dan mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya.

..::oOo::..

"Hhh..hh..hh.." aku melepaskan ciuman kami ketika aku merasa dadaku mulai sesak karena kekurangan oksigen .

"Kau pergi begitu saja. Aku kalut, aku tak tau harus mencarimu kemana. Sekarang aku benar-bena tidak ingin kehilangan mu sungmin"

aku duduk dalam keheningan. sejenjak "Mianhae.." ucapku meneruskan kalimatku yang tidak sempat aku ucapkan karena terpotong ciumannya tadi . "Gwenchana, aku sudah menunggumu selama 3 tahun dalam peti itu " aku memandangnya dan mengerutkan keningku "aku percaya kau akan kembali makanya Aku menunggummu datang dan menunggumu membukakan peti itu untukku"

"Geotjimal (bohong)" bohong sangkalku

"Wae?" tanyanya

"tidak mungkin, manusia bisa tidur disitu selama 3 tahun berturut-turut tanpa makan, tanpa minum" tuturku

"Aku berbeda sungmin.."

"Geotjimal..geotjimal..geotjimal" Ucapku kemudian berdiri dan berlari kearah jendela .

"SUNGMIN AWAS ! BERBAHAYA !"

Aku menatap kebawah dan benar, aku sudah tidak menapak. Aku melambung diatas udara sekarang sedetik kemudian aku merasa tertarik kedasar . apa ini akhirku? Aku menutup mata. Namun aku merasa, kakiku menapak tanah dan ada lengan seseorang melingkar di pinggangku memelukku erat. Aku membuka mataku dan menyadari kalau aku berada di kebun belakang rumah kyuhyun . lalu? "Sudah kubilang awas. Kau masih sama seperti yang dulu…" suara kyuhyun terdengar tepat ditelingaku. aku berbalik dan mendapatkan dirinya menatapku khawatir "bagaimana bisa?" aku menatapnya .

"Aku sudah bilang padamu . aku berbeda. AKu ini bukan manusia aku Vampire. Apa kau percaya?"

"Mwo? Vampire?"

"Ne, kau tidak pernah memperhatikan taringku?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kedua taringnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Jadi apa kau percaya?" tanyanya

"ne,"

"apa kau menyesal?"

"Ani, bukankah aku yang meminta mu untuk menjadi temanku? Jadi, aku tidak masalah"

"Mungkin, dimatamu aku berubah. Tpi, sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang sama"

Aku tidak memperdulikan ucapannya. Aku mendekatkan wajah ku kearahnya. Dan ciuman pun tak terelakkan. Kami saling mempaut lidah . entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuncah didalam dadaku.

..::oOo::..

"Kyuhyun.."

"umm?"

"aku senang, aku bisa kembali ke korea dan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

"Na do.."

"AKu tidak menemukan seseorang seperti dirimu disana"

"Jeongmal?"

"ne.."

"Mungkin karena kau mencintaiku."

"Mwo? A-a-anii"

"Lalu ciuman tadi itu apa."

"a-a-a itu. Lalu kau sendiri ? kau menciumku tadi."

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu.."

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatapku "Sungmin Saranghae…" . aku terdiam, apa aku juga mencintainya? Apa aku yakin?

Aku menghela napas panjang "na do?" . kyuhyun berjalan medekatiku "jeongmal?"

Aku tersenyum "ne, haengboghaeya? (apa kau senang) ?" . dia mengangguk dan berlari memelukku dan memutar tubuhku .

"O, kyuhyunnie hajima {berhenti] "

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menurnkanku "Sungmin, boleh aku menggigitmua?"

"Mwo?"

"Hahaha… aku bercanda, kau harus lihat wajahmu …"

"…"

"sungmin? kau marah"

"…"

"Sungmin mianhae…"

"kau benar Kyu, gigitlah aku. Agar aku menjadi sepertimu dan hidup bersamamu selamanya"

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya.."

"Lalu…"

"maka itu jadikan aku sepertimu.."

"Kau yakin?"

"ne…"

"Saranghae sungminnie…"

"Na Do saranghae Kyuhyunnie.."

..::o-END-o::..

Ok akhir kata ! Review please ! . Mau flame, bash or anything . yang penting harus review …..

**Balasan Review **untuk **Cerita Cinta Kyuhyun **

**Flufycha **iya sesuatu bangeeeet~~ .

**Vaa Vanelf ** thank you sarannya ^^ . di dokumennya sih ada tandanya cuman entah kenapa pas dipublish malah hilang . Haehyuk ya? Sedang disiapin cumaaaan… entah kenapa otak saya mandet…

**Dkitagawa** hahaha semoga aja ya :^:

**Sung Hye Ah ** Ooooh ~~~

**Feneca Cloudy **emang heenim tuh jahil. Makasih ya udah review …

**Sena **Sequel? Hahaha… belum kepikiran tuh. Tpi mudah-mudahan aja ya…

**Kang Min hyun ** makasih, emang disini banyak typo *miaaaan* *nangis dipojokan* . but thanKYU for omment .

**Shywona 489 **Hahahaha makaaasih ~ *senyam-senyum GJ*

**Yenni GaemGyu** klo dilihat sih kaya kyuhyun Hyungnya dan sungmin Dongsaengnya. Tapi ada kala Sungmin Hyungnya dan kyuhyun Dongsaengnya. Poko'e pasangan serasi lah..

**Mako47117 **Haha minta ajarin sama senior ya.. bukan sama junior kaya saya *nyehehehehe*

Na. do kangen sama heenim.. mana itu bias saya lagi.. :'(

**YuyaLoveSungmin** aah.. enggak biasa aja *malu-malu minta ditendang*

**Ji Yoo **Hahahahaha #salah author . lupa klo disini mereka seumuran iss #authorpabo

After all gomawo for comment #lempar sempak bias#


End file.
